Cosmetic organizers that are compact and portable are common. An example of such prior art cosmetic organizers includes a small pouch with sleeves and/or zippered pockets. Each sleeve or pocket is designed to hold a particular type of cosmetics. As there are twenty-eight (28) basic cosmetic categories of cosmetics, each having its own specific shape and size, such cosmetic organizer disadvantageously cannot store and keep all the categories of cosmetics organized. Further, when a user seeks to access the cosmetics from such a cosmetic organizer, a user must zip and unzip pockets, slide an item from and into a sleeve, etc., which is not convenient and time consuming. Often, a cosmetic item may be lost towards the bottom of a pocket or inside the pouch.
Other prior art cosmetic organizers that allow easy access of cosmetics and provide storage for all basic cosmetic categories are disadvantageously not compact. An example of such cosmetic organizer is the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,382, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.
Therefore, there is a need for a cosmetic organizer that is compact, modular, portable and yet allows ease of access to the cosmetics when in use.